Azeria (Miraculous Ladybug)
by Timisa
Summary: Lila is a normal teenager, she just turned thirteen and what she least expected was to meet a fox kwami named Aiistra. The day she met Aiistra she'd just helped an old man across the street, but who knows what can happen when you follow a fox into the woods. Two years later she's moving to Paris. (!NOT the Lila from the original Miraculous Ladybug series. There will be two Lilas.)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Aiistra

**_Azeria_**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Aiistra**

Lila rapped her pencil on the desk.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and she was so bored. Tomorrow was the first day of school after the summer vacation. She was so depressed and she couldn't think of anything to draw.

She looked out of the window and sighed. Just as she was about to try and draw a kitten she took another quick glance through the window and frowned. She stood up and walked tot the window.

She saw an old man walking down the street and towards the dangerous pedestrian crossing that she always had trouble getting over. She quickly slipped on her flip flops and ran outside. She saw the man starting to cross as a fast car was approaching and rushed forward, pulling the man back just in time to avoid getting hit by the car. The driver honked and she cursed after him, he was the one who hadn't followed the rules. She turned to the old man with an appologetic smile. »I'm sorry about that sir. This is a very dangerous crossing. I think it'll be best if I just help you...« He gave her a thankful smile. »That would be very sweet of you.« She checked for cars before gripping his arm and guiding him across the street. When they were across she let go of his arm and smiled. »There you go sir. Have a nice day.« He smiled, nodding. »Thank you for your help. I hope you have a nice day as well.« She nodded back. »No problem: Goodbye, sir.« He smiled as she checked for cars and ran across the street. »Goodbye.« He called after her and she gave him a small wave before running off.

A small green turtle kwami flew out of the man's breast pocket. »Master...«

The man stared after the girl, speaking without turning to the godlike creature. »She's so young Wayzz.«

The kwami nodded sadly. »She'll just have more time to learn, don't worry if she's really right for it she'll be able to handle it.«

The man nodded silently and straightened his back, walking away.

When Lila got back she went to her desk. She looked over her sketches and sighed. She didn't want to work anymore so she decided to take a walk.

»I'm going for a walk in the forest!« She called from the front door. »Okay, be back before it gets dark!« Her mom called back from the kitchen.

She ran out of the house and into the forest behind it. She sang to herself as she always did when she was in the forest alone. She loved singing and she could play the piano and read sheet music. She wrote songs sometimes. She was trying to find a good harmony and beat for her newest lyrics as she sang.

»Just look out the window,

you'll find somewhere to go.

I promise you,

life is so bright.

Just shine a light

and you'll realize...

You can do anything,

when you're smiling!

We're taking on the world,

cause we know;

that we can do anything,

when we're smiling!

Come on!

You can do anything,

when you're smiling!

We'll take on the world,

don't be scared just let go,

just keep on smiling...

You're strong when you're smiling!

Promise me...

That you'll keep smiling...

That you won't let go.«

She sighed as she finished. She could write down the changes when she got home. She was just about to turn around when something orange in the bushes caught her eye. She leaned forward, squinting. She walked towards the patch of orange and just as she was about to reach it, it moved and an orange blur dashed out of the bushes and deeper into the forest. She looked after the fox for a second before quickly making up her mind and dashing after it, deeper into the forest.

She'd ran after it for a while, but now she was looking around, trying to find the orange fox. She'd lost sight of it and now she was debating searching for a bit or just going home.

Suddenly she heard a twig break behind her and she swirled around. There on top of a stup was the small orange fox, looking at her with it's head tilted to the side, as though it was curious about something.

She stood completely still, as to not frighten the animal. She really liked foxes, they were such elegant creatures to draw. She took her chance to observe the animals curves and the angle of her paws. She moved a bit closer, testing if the fox would run and when it didn't she took a step towards it, crouching on the ground as to not startle it. When she saw that the fox was still staring at her, not reacting to her approaches she tried getting even closer. She stared at it, lifting her hand. She offered it to the fox and the animal's eyes focused on her hand as it sniffed it. When it's eyes reverted back to the girl's eyes and her she was finished, the girl hesitantly reached over to pet the foxes fur. She stroked the fox slowly a few times, like she would a stray dog's. When her strokes became more confident the fox sniffed her jacket. She retracted her hand, thinking she'd gone too far. She was now sitting on the floor next to the stump. The fox sniffed her again for a moment, before hesitantly climbing onto her lap and poking her palm with it's nose. Finding confidence in the fox's gesture she started stroking it again. They sat there for a while, the fox's eyes opening and closing slowly as she stroked it. After what she estimated was about fifteen minutes the fox slowly got up, jumping out of her lap. It stretched and turned back to the girl, licking her palm before running off into the forest.

Lila stared after the fox for a few moments before slowly getting up and going home.

When she got home she was just in time for dinner. She washed her hands and ran to the dinning table to set up the plates. Her family talked about their day and she told them about the crazy driver that alost ran over her and the old man. She didn't tell them about the fox. She didn't know why, but everything that happened in the forest just seemed sacred to her somehow. Like it shouldn't be told.

When she was finished with dinner she watched a movie. After saying goodnight to her mom and dad she undressed and quickly put on her pyamas. She didn't notice the little black box on her table.

Master Fu was siting in his little shop, seeping tea. He was thinking back through the events of the day. Wayzz flew up to him. »Cheer up, Master. You saw her in the forest with that fox. She can handle this. She's special and she's clearly the right one.«

Master Fu looked over to his kwami, taking a sip of tea before answering. »Yes, she's clearly the right one. I'm just a bit concerned, I mean, she's so young and Aiistra won't let her transform for another two years, until the ladybug and cat miraclouses will find their chosens. What if she gets impatient and does something stupid?«

Wayzz shook his head. »No, she's not like that, I can feel her aura – she's not like most teenagers. She'll be patient and she'll learn. Most importantly, she'll listen, master. She is a good chosen and that fox wasn't just a coincidence. You had second thoughts but it showed you that she is picked and ready. Trust me master, trust yourself.«

Master Fu nodded, trying to calm himself and taking another sip of tea. »You're right. We already left it to her. Now we will see how this plays out.«

When Lila woke up the next morning she was confussed. It was still dark out and her alarm clock read three in the morning. When she couldn't fall asleep, she quietly closed the door to her room and turned on the light. She was blinded for a second and as she let her eyes adjust to the light she sat on her bed. Her eyes slowly scanned her room for something to do or for something to get her back to sleep. Her eyes eventually landed on a little black box with a red design pattern on the edges. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to remember where it came from. »What is this?« She quietly asked herself as she stood up and walked to the table. She picked it up, inspecting it from all sides. She looked at it again as she tried to remember who could've put it on her table, _was it her mom?._ She couldn't remember her mom telling her about finding something of hers and putting it on her desk. She opened the box and let out a quiet squeal as bright light erupted from it. She dropped it and shielded her eyes. When the light was gone she slowly peeked out from behind her hands. There, floating in the air above the box, was a fox like creature. It slowly opened it's eyes and peered at the girl with giant caramel colored orbs. Lila stared at the floating fox with wide eyes. It's orbs widened as it stared at her. »Hello.« It said, quietly, it's paws reaching towards the girl as though to calm an animal. »Um...hi.« Lila managed to get out, shying away from the foxlike creature. »What...um...are you?« The fox kwami smiled. »My name is Aiistra and I'm a kwami. I can give you the ability to transform into a fox themed superhero.« Timisa stared at her blankly. »Oh...okay. I'm Lila.« The kwami nodded, flying up to the girl's face. »You've been chosen as the holder of the fox miraculous, Lila!« The girl smiled slightly. »Okay...what am I supposed to do now?« Aiistra smiled. »You wear the necklace that's in that jewellery box that you dropped. When transformed you have a flute, which you can use as a weapon and play to create illusions. You have a time limit of four hours before my energy wears off and you'll detransform, but if you don't use any illusions you can be transformed indefinetly.« When she finished Lila's eyebrows scrunched up. »But I don't know how to play the flute.« The kwami giggled before answering. »That's not a problem. Just think about what kind of illusion you want to create and the your fingers will find their way across the flute.« Lila tilted her head. »How's that supposed to work?« Aiistra shrugged. »It's magic.« Aiistra looked the girl up and down. »How old are you?« Lila smiled. »I'm thirteen.« Aiistra nodded. »Okay. Have Ladybug and Cat showed up yet?« Lila tilted her head. »No...who are they?« The kwami sighed. »They're the wielders of the black cat and ladybug miraculous. Now listen to me, everything I tell you next is important.« Lila quickly nodded and Aiistra continued. »You mustn't transform untill you're fifteen or at least until Ladybug and Cat Noir show up, I'm sorry that it has to be this way but since you got your miraculous early you can be prepared when the time to fight comes. We can get to know each other and train. When you do transform you say 'tail out'. I know you will want to transform and I'm sorry we can't.« Lila nodded. »Okay, it's a bit of a bummer, but it'll be okay. Is there some kind of name I'm supposed to call myself, or...?« Aiistra smiled. »Thanks for taking this so well. Most of my weilders called themselves Volpina, because the name means fox in Italian, but I don't think you have to call yourself that if you don't want to...do you have another name in mind?« Lila nodded. »I was researching foxes and I found a translation of fox that I thought sounded cool...« Aiistra nodded. »Come on, tell me.« Lila smiled. »I think, I'll be...Azeria.«

 **A.N:**

 **Yay! A new fanfic. It's the one I promoted in Before Love gives away our secrets(my other, finished fanfic).**

 **It's my new take on Volpina. Except that her name is Azeria, which means fox in Basque(random language). The fox kwami is named Aiistra because aistra means passion in Lithuanian(foxes are a simbol of cunning, wisdom and passion). In this chapter it's all happening in Lyon(the second largest city in France) and one year and a half before Marinette and Adrien get their miraculouses.**

 **Lila isn't the same one as the Lila in the Miraculous Ladybug cartoon, everyone will be suprised when there will be two Lila's in their class(I just really like the name Lila :P). If you'd like me to change her name you can give me suggestions in your reviews. Also PLEASE REVIEW cause I love reviews. I eat the words while giggling out of joy when I read them(yes, in a weird way).**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	2. Chapter 2: Azeria meet Volpina

**Chapter 2: Azeria meet Volpina**

 **One year and a half later...**

»Aiistra! Get in here, quick!«

The fox kwami flew into the living room in an orange blur, she didn't need to hide because Lila's parents weren't home. »What's wrong?«

Lila had turned on the television and was staring at the news. »Listen to this.«

The reporter was reporting from Paris. _»I'm here, at the eiffel tower, where our two new superheros, Ladybug and Chat Noir took down Stoneheart, a supervillain that had been terrorizing the streets of Paris. More to come on these mind blowing events...«_ Lila muted the television and turned to stare at her kwami, mouth hanging open. »Aiistra...Is this really happening?« The kwami shook her head, snapping out of her daze and turning to Lila with a big smile on her face, she squealed. »It is! I can't believe we're going to transform soon.« Aiistra flew up to her chosen, snuggling to her cheek. Lila laughed as she hugged her back. »Yup, only six more months before we leave for Paris and then we'll be right there-« She pointed to the Ladybug and Chat Noir on the screen, who were now comforting the akumatized person. »-next to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Saving the people.« They both giggled together as Lila unmuted the television and they watched the rest of the show.

Lila had been training for one year and a half now. She and Aiistra had been practicing finding hiding spots for transforming. She hadn't transformed yet and couldn't wait to go to Paris, so she can find out what she looked like transformed. Even though she hadn't ever transformed yet, she'd bonded with her kwami and Aiistra assured her that their bonding would make Lila able to hear Aiistra when she was transformed. They were both excited when they heard that Ladybug and Chat Noir had finally appeared. Now all they had to wait out were the six months and then they would be moving to Paris. Lila was really excited to be moving in with her aunt and completing her studies in Paris, there was just one thing...she'll be going alone. She'd already freaked out about it multiple times and Aiistra always comforted her, assuring her that she'll find friends and everything would be alright.

Lila was watching the news again and Ladybug and Chat Noir were on. »Oh my god. They're so amazing, Aiistra!« The kwami smiled. »Sure, they're okay. But you're actually trained, you'll be even better when you first transform, trust me. They just got their miraculouses and they don't have bonds with their kwamis yet.« Lila grinned. »Thanks, Aiistra. I hope we'll do well when we first transform. I mean look at them, they just took down a new akuma called Stormy Weather.« Aiistra flew up and sat on the girl's head. »Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do well.«

Lila continued following the news everyday and every other day, always on the lookout for news about Chat Noir and Ladybug. Lila turned on the TV three days after the Bubbler, she hadn't had any alerts from the Ladyblog until today and now she was watching as Alya, the girl who ran the Ladyblog, live streamed from the shoulder of the akumatized villain. She gasped, calling Aiistra, pointing towards the television when she came. »Look at this.« She said and Aiistra gasped as she saw the live stream. She turned to Lila with a worried face. »I hope Ladybug and Chat Noir can handle this. That civilian is in danger. We'll just have to see...« They watched the news and the live stream until the Pharaoh's defeat. Lila turned off the TV, releasing a held breath. »I'm glad that went well.« Aiistra nodded. »They work well together.«

Four days later the Ladyblog beeped. And it was not a good beep. Aiistra and Lila watched horrified as Lady Wifi almost exposed Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities. They followed everything until the very end. When Lila turned her phone off neither of them was relieved. It had been a close call and they both knew that they'll need help evetually. And that they'll have to be there when they do.

From then on Lila and Aiistra checked the news everyday. Following Ladybug and Chat Noir as they defeated Timebreaker, Mr Pigeon, the Evillustrator, Rogercop, Copycat, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, had a close call with Darkblade, defeated the Mime, Kung Food, Gamer and Animan. They were both startled when the Vanisher and Antibug appeared on the same day, meaning the hawkmoth was getting stronger. They were now searching for the signs of him getting more powerfull. They followed the stream of villains closely as the heores defeated the Puppeteer. They relaxed a bit when Chat got turned into a Reflekta and laughed a bit after Reflekta's defeat. Guitar Villain had been interesting as they learned that Hawkmoth can affect animals.

When Ladybug's arm and leg got pixelated, Lila and Aiistra where siting on the edges of their seats. Lila still remembered Aiistra silently praying as they watched the battle. They couldn't wait for the time to come for them to lend a helping hand.

They remembered how there were only two months left until they were to leave for Paris. They followed the defeat of Princess Fragrance and Simon Says.

It was now five days until Lila and Aiistra would be leaving for Paris. Lila's phone beeped as she was packing. She picked it up, humming to herself. As soon as she saw the title of the newest Ladyblog video she dropped her phone and ran to the television, turning it on. »Aiistra!« She called in panic as the news started playing. The kwami flew next to her from the closet. »What is-« Her mouth fell open as she stared at the screen. »Aiistra...« Lila slowly began. »What is going on?!« Aiistra's mouth quickly closed. »I hope Chat Noir and Ladybug can figure her out as an akuma. Or Paris is in trouble.«

They both turned to the screen. There, on the news, was a girl with dark brown hair in a fox costume, jumping over the rooftops.

 **A.N:**

 **Tada!**

 **Second chapter.**

 **I'm amazing, I know.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	3. Chapter 3: First transformation

**Chapter 3: Meet Azeria**

Lila was pissed.

She was pacing around her room, the TV was playing the latest news on Volpina. »Ugh! That little-little...fox! How could they- I mean I know that they don't know I'm already here, but still.«

Aiistra looked at the girl sadly. »Don't worry. I know it's hard, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are smart, they'll figure it out and take Volpina down.« She pat the girl on the back. Lila groaned. »I know, I know. But now I'm gonna have to prove to them that I'm the real one when I get there. They won't trust me, they'll think I'm a fake again.« Aiistra slowly nodded. »Maybe it'll be hard, but you're a good person, they'll learn to trust you.« Lila nodded, before she started pacing again.

When Volpina was pronounced defeated and an akuma Lila and Aiistra where already completely stressed. Lila turned off the TV and sighed. »Thank god that's over.« Aiistra closed her eyes as she nodded. »We'll be there to help them in four days, don't worry.«

 **Four days later...**

»Aiistra!« Lila hissed as she searched for the kwami. »We need to go. Where are you?« The kwami flew out from behind the bed. »Sorry I was sleeping. Have you packed my caramels?« Lila rolled her eyes. »You and your toffee. Yes I packed them so that we can keep your energy up. Now c'mon we need to go in five minutes, I'm aready packed and I was looking for you.« She looked around the room and sighed. »I'm going to, miss all of this.« Aiistra smiled sadly. »I know. Don't worry, I'll always be with you.« She snuggled against Lila's cheek, making the girl giggle. », making the girl giggle. »Yeah, at least I'll have you by my side, I won't need to get through this alone.«

Five minutes later they left for the train station.

The train ride was long and Lila managed to find a spot that was mostly deserted. She talked to Aiistra a little, but mostly she just listened to music.

Two hours later they arrived at the station in Paris. Lila stepped off the train, looking around. She wondered what her aunt would look like, searching for someone recognizable in the crowd. She spotted a woman looking through the crowd, holding a sign that said Lila Petit. She smiled at the sight of her aunt. She had long blond hair, a soft smile and was wearing a light pink dress. She walked up to her and gave her a small smile. »Hello, auntie Sophie. It's me, Lila.« The woman's expresion brightened and she pulled the girl into a hug. »Lila! I haven't seen you in two years.« Lila hugged her back. »It's good to see you too.« Her aunt pulled back and looked her up and down. »You've grown so much! Look at yourself, you're such a beautiful young woman. Now, let's go, we have to get home so you can unpack.« Lila pulled her suitcase along as they walked to Sophie's car . When they were driving back to her aunt's house, they made small talk about Lila's parents and home life. They got to her place in about ten minutes. Sophie left Lila alone so she could look around her room and unpack. Lila sighed as she sat down on her new bed, bouncing up and down slightly. Aiistra flew out of her bag, eating a toffee. »Wow, this is a nice room.« She commented, trying to get the girl's spirits up without success. Lila sighed again. »Tomorrow is the first day of school. I hope all goes well Aiistra.« The kwami nodded, siting on Lila's stomach. »It'll be fine Lila, no one knows you, they haven't ever seen you before or judged you. You have a chance to make brand new friends! Don't worry about it.« Lila smiled and looked at her kwami. »Thanks for-« She strated but was cut off by screams coming from outside. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window, she could see an akuma in the distance. She turned to Aiistra. »Do you think it's our time?« Aiistra grinned. »You still remember right?« Lila nodded. »Of course I do.« Just as she was about to transform her aunt came running in. Aiistra quickly hid under the bed. »Oh! There you are Lila. I forgot to tell you, lately we've been having some sort of 'akuma' attacks, so be careful when you go outside and if you see anything weird hide, alright?« Lila nodded. »Of course, I'll be careful.« Sophie sighed in relief. »Okay, good. Now you probably want to rest, it's been a long day so far. I won't bother you.« She left, closing the door. Lila released a held breath. »That was close. Okay, let's go Aiistra. Tail out!« As she called her transformation Aiistra was sucked into Lila's necklace and she brushed her hands over the top of her head, fox ears appearing on top of her head. She trailed her hands over her hair to the very tips of it. It gained twice it's normal lenght and pulled back into a low ponytail that started at her waist and turned from dark brown, to orange and at the end to white, making it look as though she had a fox tail. When she reached the tips of her hair she flung out both her arms and they got coated in dark brown vines up to the elbows. Then, an orange latex suit spread from her elbows up to her shoulder and around her neck, it went white down her body, across her stomach and orange on her back and to her ankles. Ankle high black boots appeared on her leggs when she tapped her feet. Finally she pulled her hand over her eyes and an orange mask appeared on her face. She smiled, raising her hand in the air as a flute appeared above her. She giggled as the transformation was over and she turned to the mirror. She gasped. »I don't look like Ladybug and Chat Noir at all.« Aiistra giggled inside Lila's mind. _»That's because we have a connection they don't and we've also been together longer. Also you can fly and they can't.«_ Lila giggled at Aiistra's response. Suddenly she heard a scream from outside and Ladybug calling Chat Noir's name. She snapped back to reality. _»We need to go!«_ Aiistra warned the girl. Lila nodded and jumped out the window, stumbling in the air as she tried to fly. She quickly regained control of her flying and looked around, she couldn't see the akuma but she heard screams nearby and flew onto a rooftop, slowing down and landing on it. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop elegantly, like a fox.

She landed on a rooftop above the fight. She could see that it was another tough one for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir was tied up in papers and Ladybug was fighting off thousands of little origami birds. The akuma was dressed in a white outfit out of paper and laughing manically. »I am Origaminer and no one will destroy or reject my gifts any longer!« Azeria gasped, quickly looking around her. She saw a fire hidrant and quickly jumped off the roof, flying down to it. She used all of her strenght to unscrew it, hiting it with her indestuctable flute and fracturing it, making a powerful jet of water hit all the origami surrounding Chat, making the paper fall to the floor, wet. She smiled at her acomplishment. She took thee chance to put her flute to her lips and look over at Ladybug. She thought thoroughly about creating a Ladybug illusion that would attract the origami. She created one a few feet away from Ladybug, making the origami confused. She played a little more making the illusion run into an alley as the origami followed it. She gave herself a nod and turned to the akuma to see Chat in a fighting stance pursuing it. She ran up next to him. »Were's the akuma hiding?« She asked Chat, who looked over to her, dumbfounded. »I don't know if I should tell you...« She shook her head and looked back, pointing at Ladybug. »She's still covered in origami...« She hit a few origamis flying towards her away with her flute. »And I want to help you.« Chat nodded. »I think it's in his origami crown.« She nodded back. »Alright, I'll distract hima and you destroy it.« He was about to ask her how she was going to distract him when she put her flute to her lips and started playing. Suddenly three Ladybugs and three Chats appeared around the akuma, all jumping around him and distracting him. As the akuma was swiping around and sending origami towards the illusions Chat Noir jumped up, extending his staff and pushing himself over the akuma and grabbing his paper crown before landing on the other side, Azeria kept playing her flute and creating new illusions to keep Origaminer occupied. Chat ran to Ladybug, offering her a hand. »My lady.« She took it and he shoot them both out of the whirl wind of origami that had surrounded them, he quickly handed her the crown. »A gift for you.« Ladybug rolled her eyes, taking it. »Thanks Chat.« She quickly broke it and freed the akuma, capturing it in her yo-yo and purifying it. When she was done she looked to Chat. »How did you do all of this without me?« Chat scratched the back of his neck. »Well...«

»Hey!« They both turned around to see a fox heroine floating in the air behind them, they'd been so high on Chat's pole that seeing someone so high up with them had been quite a suprise. »Can we talk?« The fox heroine asked.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. »I don't know...Am I talking to an illusion?« She replied in a harsh voice.

Chat flinched. »Ladybug...Calm down...« Ladybug looked to him and sighed. »I'm calm, but how do we know you're not an akuma?« She demanded, turning back to the fox heroine.

» _Be patient.«_ Aiistra reminded her in her mind. Azeria smiled eagerly. »I know you had a fake superheroine and that you're just being cautious. But I really am a miraculous holder.«

Chat smiled at Ladybug. »Come on my lady. We can at least listen to what she has to say.« Ladybug looked at him and nodded, her expresion softening. »Alright we'll listen to what you have to say, Volpina.«

Azeria gave a little giggle and Ladybug and Chat Noir gave her confussed looks. She raised her hands in an apologetic gesture. »I'm sorry, it's just...I'm not Volpina, I didn't like the name. I'm Azeria.«

Ladybug tilted her head. »Alright...Azeria. How about we visit the eiffel tower and talk there?«

Azeria nodded. »I'd like that, but let's hurry. I need to get home.«

They both nodded at her and Ladybug and Chat started swinging and jumping away and Azeria followed them.

When they reached the eiffel tower they sat on the highest ledge, Ladybug and Chat Noir on one side and Azeria on the other side. »So...« Azeria started. »What do you want to know?«

Ladybug was the first to anwser. »When did you get your miraculous an what are your powers?«

Azeria took a deep breath before starting. »I got my miraculous two years ago when I was thirteen, but I wasn't allowed to transform until you two appeared and today I transformed for the first time.« Ladybug tilted her head. »Why weren't you allowed to transform. »Because I was too young and there was no danger.« Chat and Ladybug nodded. »Okay continue.« Azeria smiled. »My powers are creating illusions with my music, flying and I have this unbreakable flute.« She paused for a second. » _Don't forget that you can interact with animals, mostly foxes without scaring them.«_ Azeria shook her head. »I would've forgot that. Thanks Aiistra. I can interact with animals, mostly foxes without scaring them too, but I can do that out of costume too and it's rarely useful.«

Ladybug and Chat Noir were looking at her strangely. »Who's...Aiistra?«

Azeria gasped, before releasing a nervous giggle. »I'm sorry. She's my kwami. She reminded me of the talking to foxes because I amost forgot it.«

Chat leaned towards her, interested. »What do you mean she reminded you?«

»Oh, right. You've only had your kwami for half a year now. We've been together longer and have a connection through which she can talk to me in my mind. I'm sorry for confussing you.«

Both the superheros slowly nodded. »Okay...what's your miracculous?«

Azeria's hand flicked up to her necklace. »It's this fox tail necklace.«

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. »That was the last 'Volpina's akumatized object.« Azeria nodded slowly. »I didn't know that...but this is a miraculous. I have a kwami and I know I'm strange and all but I really am on your side, I am a miraculous holder.« She looked between Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were now eyeing each other.

»Okay.« Ladybug turned to Azeria. »You can fight with us. I believe you. But listen to me, I'll be keeping a close eye on you until I know I can trust you.« Azeria eagerly nodded, slightly bouncing up and down. »I understand. I'm so excited to be helping you!« She squealed.

Chat Noir grinned. »Thanks for the help today, by the way.« Azeria gave him a smile, Aiistra reminded her that she needed to get home. Azeria gasped. »I need to go! It's my first day here, I can't dissappear. My aunt would go crazy. Okay, see you soon. Bye!« And with that she jumped off the eiffel tower and flew away.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared after her for a few seconds, before turning to each other and bursting out laughing. When their fit of giggles was over Chat Noir turned to Ladybug. »Well, she's quite something, huh?« Ladybug giggled before turning serious and looking back at Chat. »I still don't trust her though. What if she turns out like Volpina?« Chat returned Ladybug's serious stare. »For now, we'll just have to see. But he knows a lot about miraculouses, I think she may be the real deal. I wonder why she's got such a different connection with her kwami though.«

Ladybug looked in the direction in which Azeria had dissappeared. »You're right. We'll just have to see.«

 **A.N:**

 **Aaaaaand...drum roll.**

 **I give you another chapter. How do you like it?**

 **I love your reviews, BTW. Just saying.**

 **Well...Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	4. Chapter 4: Marinette

**Chapter 4: Marinette**

 **A.N:**

 **I'll be calling the original Lila Lyla so as not to confusse the two. That's all, enjoy this chapter.**

Azeria landed in her bedroom.

»Tail in.« She called off her transformation. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed as Aiistra landed on her stomach. She handed the kwami a caramel, a huge grin on her face. »It went okay, right?« The kwami giggled, swallowing the rest of her caramel. »You did great. We both knew it would be a little rough since they had a bad experience with Volpina. Don't worry though, we'll just earn their trust. Lila nodded, still smiling. »I guess it's understandable. I would be suspicious too if I'd gone through that.« Aiistra nodded, her ears suddenly perking up as she quickly hid under the bed. Lila's aunt came barging in. »Sweetie...Oh! I see you're up. Have you had some rest?« Lila smiled, nodding. »I did. I like the room.« Lila replied, still siting. Her aunt gave her a huge grin. »That's great. I just made dinner if you're ready to eat...?« Lila grinned. »I'm pretty hungry actually. Should we go to the kitchen?« Sophie nodded. »How do you like chicken soup?2 She asked as she guided Lila out of the room. Lila smiled, eagerly following her. »I love it.« They left the room and Lila closed the door. Aiistra flew from under the bed. She smiled as she heard Lila and her aunt laughing in the kitchen. _Lila is great and I know she'll find friends, she belongs out there saving citizens and here, with her aunt in Paris_ , Aiistra thought. _She belongs here._

Lila woke up the next morning at seven o'clock. She brushed her hair and got dressed. Back at home she always wore animal print clothes and she liked it that people knew that about her, she didn't want to change anything about herself just because she was somewhere new. Today she was wearing a turquoise T-shirt with a see through back which was covered in leopard print. The front had a siting leopard on it, the sleeves a little longer than normal, falling down to her elbows. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her just right. She had pale skin and dark brown hair, which ended just a bit above her waist and she wore in a low ponytail, which looked a lot like Azeria's, resembling a tail. She wore her miraculous under her shirt as to not give herself away as Azeria. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room. It was very tidy so far, but she knew it would soon be cramed and dirty, she was the kind of person that had a messy room a lot of the time. She checked her bag again to make sure she had everything she needed for school. She still had twenty-five minutes until she had to leave for school. She was pacing around her room, nervous. Aiistra flew up to her, smiling. »Don't worry. You'll meet new people, make new friends. Everyone will like you, trust me you're likeable.« Lila smiled, hugging the kwami. »Thanks for being there for me Aiistra. I love you.« Aiistra hugged the girl back, snuggling against her cheek. »I love you too. Now go eat or your stomach will be grumbling and you'll be emarrassed and then you'll have a panic attack in the middle of class.« Lila giggled, pulling away as the kwami floated in front of her. »Don't scare me Aiistra! I'm serious.« The kwami giggled, doing a somersalt in the air in front of the girl. »Okay, okay. I won't scare you, don't want you throwing up.« The kwami giggled again and hid under the bed as Lila fumed. »Aiistra!« She calmed herself down and went to eat breakfast. Her aunt was already eating cereal and Lila greeted her with a smile. »Morning.« Sophie returned her smile. »Good morning, sweetheart. Are you nervous for your first day of school.« Lila found herself a bowl, and let out a nervous giggle. »That obvious?« Her aunt nodded, giving her a warm smile. »Don't worry sweetie. You're great, you'll find yourself lots of friends, I'm sure and don't worry I aready informed the teachers and principal that you'll be joining class today and they'll introduce you to your class. It'll be alright.« Lila weakly smiled and sighed. »I know, I'm just nervous.« Sophie patted her back. »That's okay, everyone is.«

Twenty minutes later Lila was standing in frront of her new school. Her black bag with aquamarine stripes thrown across one of her shoulders, her kwami hiding in the pocket of her mint green jacket. She took a deep breath and started looking up the stairs. She looked around and saw a tan boy with headphones standing next to a boy with blond hair and green eyes, she'd seen him on some of the billboards outside around Paris. She saw a girl with black hair with a pink stripe in it. She was talking to a small girl with short blond hair and big blue eyes. She finally reached the entrance and pulled open the door. She looked at her schedule, again memorizing the number of the classroom she needed to find. First she found the principal's office and when she was done left to find her classroom. She finally found it just as the bell rang and slowly opened the door. She saw that the teacher was already in the classroom. When she walked in the teacher turned to her an inviting smile on her face. She beckoned Lila to come inside. Lila closed the door and walked up to the teacher, giving her a note that she'd been given by the principal. As the teacher quickly read the slip she could hear murmurs and feel everybody's gaze on teacher put the note on her desk and smiled at Lila. »Class, as you see we've got a new student. This is Lila Petit, she just moved here from Lyon and she'll be joining our class. Please be nice to her and help her around the school. Now I'm sorry if I ever confusse you with our other Lyla.« She gestured to Lyla. »Now since Alya will be absent today, you can sit next to Marinette.« She pointed to an free seat next to a raven haired girl with pigtails, that was smiling at her warmly. Lila slowly walked towards her seat. As she went past the first desk, a blonde girl siting in it, she saw the blonde stick out her foot, trying to trip her. Her instincts took over and she dodged her foot, almost letting out a growl but holding herself back and hurrying to her desk. She sat down next to Marinette and took out her books. The teacher started talking and Marinette turned towards Lila. »Hey.« She whispered and Lila turned towards her. Marinette smiled and offered Lila a hand that the girl gladly shook. »It's nice to meet you.« Marinette whispered and Lila smiled brightly. »Nice to meet you too.« Marinette smiled back. »I can show you the school and we can sit together today if you want.« She whispered and Lila quickly nodded. »I'd love that. You're really nice.« Marinette smiled and thanked her, before they turned towards the teacher and listened to the class.

The rest of the school day went by and Lila hung out around Marinette. She learned the names of her classmates and things about them. Marinette guided her around the school and sat with her at every class. Lila learned that the blond boy was Adrien Agreste, known model and Marinette's crush, the boy with the headphones was his best friend Nino. The girls she saw at front were Juleka and Rose. The blonde girl that tried to trip her was Chloe, she'd learned that she was basically evil. She also meet Kim the jock, Nathaniel the artist, Alix, Max the smart one, Sabrina Chloe's henchgirl, Jean, Mylene, Ivan and lastly Alya. She'd learned that Alya was Marinette's best friend and was currently sick and wouldn't be back in school for four days, until she came back Lila could sit with Marinette. She also meet Lyla Rossi. Marinette told her that she'd impersonated Volpina when she was akumatized and that she'd lied often, that'd been why she didn't have any friends and was always alone. At the end of the day she was walking out of school with Marinette, smiling, her nervousness gone. Just as she thought her day had gone perfectly someone tripped her. Her foxlike instincts took over and she caught herself on the fence besides the stairs, growling quietly. She pulled herself up and turned to Chloe. The blonde had a smirk on her face and was looking between Lila and Marinette. »Oh, look Sabrina, we have another clumsy piece of trash in our class.« Lila glared at her. »You tripped me.« Chloe shrugged. »What are you gonna do, huh? Fall over?« Lila smirked, leaning towards the girl. »I'm going to tell you to never try it again and let you off with a warning.« Chloe smirked. »Whatever. Sabrina! Let's go.« As she walked off Lila glared after her, before turning to Marinette with a smile. Marinette, who'd been quiet through the whole thing, returned her smile. »Would you like to come to the bakery? I have some sweets and we can do our homework.« Lila nodded, grinning. She linked her arm with Marinette's and whispered. »And you can tell me about your crush on *cough* Adrien.« Marientte blushed and Lila giggled. »Let's go.«

Half an hour later Lila and Marinette were hanging out in Marinette's bedroom. »mari, you really fell for this boy, huh?« Marinette giggled as she took another bite of her cookie. »I guess...He's just so kind and cute...« Lila nodded, giggling. »I'll have to meet Alya soon so that we can plan how to get you and Adrien together!« Marinette laughed. »No!« Meanwhile the girl laughed and chatted Aiistra and Tikki were hiding on a shelf together, quietly giggling.

Lila left about an hour later. As she was walking down the street Aiistra poked her head out of her jacket. »See you've already got a great new friend!« Lila glanced around to make sure there was no one watching. »I know! Marinette's so nice.« Aiistra nodded. »She's great. A good choice.« She quickly hid again as someone walked by. Lila smiled to herself, humming a tune to a new song she was writing. What she didn't know was that what Aiistra had meant when she said Marinette was 'a good choice' she meant it as in she's a good choice for a Ladybug.

Lila arrived home at five o'clock. Giving her aunt a hug and heading to her room. She'd already finished her homework. She put down her bag abd took off her jacket, throwing it over her chair as Aiistra flew out. She gave the kwami a caramel and wrote he adjustments she'd thought of for her song. When she was finished she headed to the kitchen. Her aunt was cooking and smiled when she saw her walk in. »How was your day?« Lila smiled siting on the counter next to where her aunt was cooking. »It was great. I found a new friend. Her names is Marinette and she lives in the bakery next to the school.« Her aunt nodded. »Oh, the Dupain-Cheng bakery, right? I know that place, I buy bread there. Theyy have quite good pastries.« Lila looked over Sophie's cooking, nodding. »That's the one.« For the rest of the evening she talked to her aunt abd ate the dinner she'd cooked.

When it was finally time to go to bed she was exhausted. She put on her pyamas and jumped into bed. Her kwami snuggled up next to her on the pillow, her caramel eyes glownig. »Good day?« Aiistra asked. Lila nodded, staring at the ceiling. »Good day.« Aiistra smiled, planting a small kiss on Lila's cheek. »Goodnight.« She whispered. Lila snuggled up into a ball on the bed. »Goodnight, Aiistra.«

 **A.N:**

 **Chapter 4 is here.**

 **Hope y'all like it and please review, it means a ton.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	5. Chapter 5: Alany Huelo-Orange tail

**Chapter 5: Alany Huelo – Orange tail**

 _Why had she done this? She didn't know._

Lila was standing in front of a tall white building. She took another deep breath.

It was her tenth deep breath. She looked towards the glass doors leading inside. There was a sign on them.

It read Alany Huelo ballet studio. Lila took another deep breath. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy dancing, that she wasn't confident in her skill or something like that. She was nervous because it was her first day at the new school of ballet. Ballet was her hobby besides playing the piano and singing. She danced outside of school before and she'd enjoyed it, especially since she'd gotten really good at it. But back at the last studio she'd always had problems with the teachers when prepearing a show or dancing in class. After a while she'd gotten bold enough to voice her opinion and boy, did the teachers not agree. She loved dancing. She followed the music and flew with it. Only she liked a different type of music. She liked to play modern pop songs and choreograph ballet routines to them. Her teachers were impressed by her dancing, but they refused to acknowledge her tries at blending in different music genres.

It was her third day in Paris and she hadn't danced in at least a week. She'd made good friends with Marinette, but she didn't know what she was going to do when Marinette's best friend Alya came back to school. She was in a bit of stress and she always found it best to dance stress away.

Now she hoped for the best as she opened the door and walked in. She looked around the lobby. It was small with some chairs and a woman behind a round table, typing something on her computer. There were two other girls sitting in the chairs and chating away, she noticed as she walked towards the woman behind the woman looked up at her and smiled brightly. Lila hesitated, _this is your last chance to turn around and run away._ »Well, hello dear. No need to be scared, I don't bite. What do you need?« _Nope, the moment's gone._ Lila took a deep breath in her mind, calming herself. She walked up to the woman and gave her a shy smile. »Hello. I was wondering if there are any practices I could sign up for...« The woman nodded. »Alright. Are you a beginer or have you danced before?« Lila smiled brightly. »I've actually been dancing ballet for eight years. I used to go to a studio called Nell'aria. I learned everything I know there and danced in quite a few shows and it's a well known studio, I think.« The woman typed something on her computer and smiled brightly, turning to Lila. »Oh, yes! It's the most famous studio in Lyon. How come you danced there?« Lila's smile reduced and she glanced away. »I moved here from Lyon to live with my aunt.« She looked back at the woman who was now tilting her head in question. »Now I'm looking for a studio to dance in.« The woman nodded. »Okay. So we obviously can't offer you classes for begineers. We have an older group of dancers that have danced here for awhile. I can see when the teacher has time and you could show him what you've got. If he thinks you're good enough to join his group then you'll have to sign up as a member. Is that okay?« Lila nodded. The woman clicked on the computer and started typing again, she turned to Lila. »You can take a seat while I sort this out, I'll call you when I'm done.« Lila nodded again and walked to the seat the furthest away from the only two other girls. After a few minutes a door she hadn't noticed opened and girls came pouring out. Her eyes followed them as they dissappeared through another door. When they were all gone a man and woman walked out of the classroom, laughing. When they walked by the woman she'd talked to earlier she called after them. »Celia, Marco! I need to borrow you for a second.« They turned around and walked back to her table, both leaning against it as they listened to what the woman had to say. Lila couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she suddenly became very aware of their conversation when she saw the woman, who she'd heard was called Selena, point at her. When they were done, Selena called her back. »Dearie! Could you come here please? What did you say your name was again?« Selena asked her as she slowly approached her table. »Lila. Lila Petit.« Selena nodded. »Okay, Lila. These are the two teachers that teach the class which you are applying for. They have some time now and studio 4 is free, so if you have your gear you can show them what you've got now.« Lila nodded. »I have everything I need with me. Where should I change?« Selena smiled brightly as she pointed towards the door through which all the dancers had dissappeared. »The changing rooms are over there.« Lila nodded. »Okay, thanks. I'll be right back.« Then she turned away and speed walked towards the door and quickly slipped in. She tried not to pay attention to any of the other girls as she quickly changed into her black leotard and slipped on her ballet slipperes. She grabbed her mp3 before walking out of the lockers and smiling brightly at the teacher waiting for her. »I'm ready...« The woman, Celia, nodded. »Okay follow me. Marco's waiting for us in studio 4.« Lila followed Celia and they arrived at a door marked with a huge number four. Celia walked in and Lila followed her.

Lila looked around the studio. It had two walls of mirrors, speakers and a small, high table with some cables. The floor was wodden and the walls painted white. Her gaze landed on the instructor siting in one of the chairs in the back. She looked back at Celia. »Okay, Lila. Do you have your own song or is there one I can give you?« Lila smiled brightly. »I have one picked out, can I plugg in my mp3?« Celia nodded and walked over to the high table, picking up a cable as she showed it to her. »You cn connect it here. I'll sit next to Marco and you can start when you're ready.« She gave the girl a warm smile before walking to where Marco was siting. Lila heard them whisper something but paid no attention. She quickly found her song and took a deep breath. _Fly with the music Azeria_. She told herself. _Explode._

Her own version of the song Firework from Katy Perry started playing loudly through the speakers and you could hear a voice singing underneath, though it was dialed down, so that the piano was overpowering everything else.

And she exploded.

She danced like she had so may times before. There was passion and there was technique, there was a spark and there was a style of ballet that fit the pop song just right. She forgot about everything. She forgot about the teachers, the world as soon as she heard the music. She was the music, she was the firework.

She forgot about everything.

That is until the song died down and she heard a clap from behind her. She startled and her a small giggle from behind her as she jumped.

She spun around and saw Marco and Celia standing behind her.

»That was amazing Lila.« Celia told her.

Lila smiled brightly. »Thanks.«

Marco nodded. »Celia's right. You've got talent, skill and technique. I think you could easily keep up with the class you applied for, if not even out dance some of our best people. Where did you say you learned to dance?« Lila looked from Celia to him. »At Nell'aria. It's a well known studio in Lyon.« Celia nodded. »I've heard of it before. Did they teach you the choreography you showed us?« Lila shook her head. »No. I put that one together myself. The teachers at my old studio didn't really agree with my taste in music, aspecialy when I mixed it with ballet.« Marco nodded. »That is impressive. Well, Lila, we have a different way here, if you're a member you can use studios for dancing when they're free, you dance in productions and help with classes if you're experienced enough. Celia and I own the studio and we do actually encourage choreographing ballet to other music genres. You really did have a really nice choreography back there, maybe, if you chose to join our studio, you can help with involving pop music and other genres into ballet routines.« Lila smiled as bright as the sun. »I would love to join the studio and help.« Celia smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. »That's great! Just sign in with Selena and she'll give you your schedule. You can start next week. I'll just come with you to tell Selena you can join.« Celia started walking out and Lila quickly grabbed her mp3, waving goodbye to Marco, before following her to the secretary's table. When they were done and Lila had her schedule, she grabbed her bag and left the studio, waving goodbye to Selena.

Lila was so happy when she was walking home that she almost didn't notice that it started raining. It was warm outside and she'd never really minded the rain. Right now she laughed as she looked around her at the empty streets. She skipped a few steps and smiled brightly at the dark clouds. Her clothes were getting drenched but she didn't mind. She closed her eyes as she let rain drops fall onto her face. She giggled as one hit her nose and opened her eyes looking around her, happy to see the streets still empty. _Maybe I could see if some new ideas come to mind for the song._ She thought as started to sing the first part of her newest song.

»Did you hear that?

A spark's been lit.

And now I'm shining!

The heat's coursing through my veins,

And now,

I'm fire!

Burning memories, melodies,

There's nothing left behind me.

Can you see it?

It's fire.

Burning wild! I'm burning wild!

There's heat coursing through my veins.

A spark lit long ago,

Shining with all it's might.

And now.

Now I'm fire!

Burning memories, melodies,

Nothing left behind me!

Don't get too close,

You'll get burned.

Cause now,

Baby I'm fire!

Baby I'm burning as I light up the world!

Dancing through flames, cause,

Baby I'm fire!

Nothing shines brighter.

I'm fire!

Burning memories, melodies,

Nothing left behind me.

I'm fire...

And now I glow...

I found light, shining blue in the depths,

What am I to do?

They say that opposites attract,

That balance is complimenting.

And now I'm fire!

Dancing with water...

Balance found in black and white,

In orange and blue,

Me dancing with you...

Fire and water.

If I don't burn,

If I can glow,

Like water flows.

Can I find love,

Without having to burn?

Maybe...Now I'm fire!

Dancing with water,

In a glow,

Of orange and blue,

As green as a field.

Me and you.«

She sighed. This one was really coming together.

»You know that wasn't that bad. You really do have a nice voice you know.« She stiffened as she heard a voice from behind her, spining around with wide eyes.

 **A.N:**

 **Hahaha! Cliffhangers. I love them so much.**

 **Here's a new chapter for y'all. I kinda disappeared for awhile. I was sick and then school started and I was sorta busy. Anyways... I'll be updating more often now. The name of the new studio – Alani Huelo means 'orange tail' and the name of the old one Nell'aria means 'in the air'.**

 **By the way, the more reviews I read the less days it takes to update. You motivate me.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I know school started and it's a bummer and all...but...I must say this (always); Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	6. Chapter 6: Boy and rain

**Chapter 6: Boy and rain**

Lila spun around, her eyes widening at the sound of another voice, her mouth stretching into a small O.

The boy laughed and Lila quickly clamped her mouth shut. »I didn't, um, t-think there would be anybody in-n the woods in this r-rain...« She stuttered, gesturing around her at the rain.

For a second she just stood there, staring at him in the rain. As she was at a loss for words she noticed he had messy light brown hair, which was really wet and dark brown eyes, which were lined with silverr and shining as he watched her. She could bearly stiffle her held breath when he spoke again. »You do know you're in the middle of the biggest city in France...?« Lila blushed, snapping out of her thoughts, cursing herself for staring and forgeting that there would be someone outside in PARIS in the middle of a rainy day. »I forgot there would probably be someone outside. I'm not used to city as big as this one. But I guess I should've known someone would stalk me.« She told him, suprising even herself with her words. The boy flashed her a brilliant grin. »Well, apparently there's a really high crime rate, Not to worry though we have two no wait three superheroes that are probably all fifteen...Yeah, actually, maybe you shouldn't walk around alone in the rain, singing loudly.«

Lila rolled her eyes. »Nah, I think it's safe and I can defened myself. I actually, quite like going out in the rain. There aren't many people and the world fells like it belongs to you.« She explained, looking around her at the empty streets. She sighed. The boy tilted his head as he looked at her curiously.

»Yeah, it is like that sometimes. Not right now though. Right now there's a girl singing in the rain, turning the lonely world into a fairytale.« _He says it like it's out of a book_ , Lila thinks before catching herself. _No! You think like that too much Lila, the world isn't like one of the stories in your books._

»Was that a compliment?« Lila wondered.

He smirks. »Maybe, I think.«

»Thanks, I think.« Lila returnes his smirk.

Lila looked up at the sky and sighed. »Dang it, it's starting to clear up. There's going to be people everywhere soon.«

He chuckled and Lila turned to look at him. »What?«

»Most people just say that rainy days are tired days.«

Lila gave him an incredulous look. »Tired? How can someone be tired when there's so many puddles to jump into!«

He smiled. »Well, you see, most people, they don't like getting soaked down to their underwear while jumping through muddy water.« He'd leaned forward and talked as though he was explaining something to a five year-old.

Lila pouted, her eyes sparkling as she looked back at him. »I get that, I'm not five. I just don't understand what's so bad about getting soaked, you can always change your clothes when you get out of the rain.« She said exasperated, her arms flinging around, like they always do when she's completly inside a conversation.

That's when she felt something lightly pinch her in the stomach, she realized Aiistra was in her sweater and must be trying to tell her something. She quickly checked her watch and realized that if she didn't start walking back home now, she would miss dinner and her aunt would worry. She sighed, looking back up at the boy who had straightened up from leaning towards her and was smiling at her.

»Now, this isn't because I want to get out of the rain, just so you know. But I have to go or I'll miss dinner.« She told him waving her index finger as though she was teaching him a lesson.

He grinned and caught her finger as she waved it again. »Of course not, I would never think you were trying to ge out of the rain.« He smirked as he caught her staring at his fingers looped around her own finger. She quickly looked away and blushed as he let go.

»I-I better get g-going or someone m-might think I d-drowned in a muddy p-puddle.« She stuttered, keeping her eyes away from his face.

He laughed. »Sure thing, well see ya.«

Lila nodded, taking a step backwards. »Nice meeting you.«

Then she quickly turned around and walked away, running when she rounded the corner. Aiistra peeked out of her shirt and flew out when she saw there was no one outside on the street. »Slow down!« She told Lila and the girl slowed down as she walked. Aiistra giggled at the girl's blushed face. Lila sent her a glare. »What?« Aiistra giggled again. »Oh, nothing. I wonder if that boy goes to your school...« Lila blushed again, but held her head up high. »There's more than one school in Paris, let alone all of France, I'm sure he doesn't go to mine.« Aiistra giggled again before zipping back into Lila's pocket as someone walked by.

When Lila got home she was tired. She greeted her aunt and helped ready the table as they had dinner together. Sophie was excited to hear that Lila had gotten into the ballet program that she was aiming for and was getting along with her teachers.

Lila cleaned up her dish as dinner was over and quickly said goodnight to her aunt, before slipping into her room and collapsing on the bed. Aiistra flew out of her pocket and landed on her stomach as Lila stared at the ceiling. »Watcha thinking about?«

Lila sighed. »Class, family, homework, boys, Marinette, Alya is coming to school tomorrow.« Lila sighed again and got up slightly so that she was half sitting and could look at the little kwami. »I hope there's not going to be another akuma attack soon. I want to get everything sorted and properly arranged in my life before I have time to run around chasing akumas.« Aiistra looked at her with a big smile as she patted her hand. »Don't worry. You're smart, you'll figure it all out so that you can do anything you want and help Ladybug and Chat Noir.« Lila smiled a Aiistra before hugging her lightly. »Thanks for believing in me. Aiistra grinned and hugged her back. »Of course I believe in you. I know what you're capable of and this will be though but in the end it'll be fine and you'll be happy. I promise.« Lila nodded, before putting Aiistra down onto the pillow and standing, stretching as she did so. »I guess it's time for homework.« She said in a tired voice before smiling and taking out her tablet, sitting behind her desk and starting on her Maths homework.

 **A.N:**

 **Now I know this is short but I'm still trying to figure out where I want this to go and am writing slowly. And I know there's not much LB and Chat but I'll be doing just their reveal in this fic and that will come later. Enjoy my new mystery boy? Hope you did, we'll be seeing more of him. Oh and I don't remember why but I wanted to point out that in my fanfic Lila is pronounced Lela and not like the original Lila which is pronounced Lyla. :O I blew all your minds.**

 **Thanks for all follows and favourites.**

 **I love reviews, by the way. Just saying. ;)**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	7. Chapter 7: Alya and Marco?

**Chapter 7: Alya and...Marco?**

Lila laughed as Marinette stuttered in front of Adrien again, before quickly pulling her away, making an excuse about needing to talk to her. They laughed as they walked towards class, arms linked. They sat down at Marinette's desk and Lila looked around, deciding to sit at an empty desk at the back when Alya got there, so she didn't unpack her bag. She sat down next to Marinette.

»Soooo?« Marinette asked her and Lila blinked confussed. »Did you get in?!«

»Oh!« Lila remembered telling Mari about signing into a dance studio. She squeaked. »I did! Can you believe it!« Marinette squeaked back and enveloped her into a hug. »Of course I can! You'll have to show me your dancing sometime.«

»Ahem.« They quickly pulled apart and Marinette squealed as Lila turned around to see a ginger haired girl with glasses standing behind her. _Alya_. She concluded, giving the girl a bright smile. »Hi! You must be Alya.«

The girl narrowed her eyes. »I am. And who might you be?« She asked raising her eyebrow in question. Lila gulped. »I'm Lila.« She offered Alya her hand, but the girl leaned forward, inspecting her. »Lila. Okay, sure. What are you doing with Marinette, Lila?« Lila gulped. »Umm. Talking? Being friends?« Alya looked her up and down, before turning to Marinette. »Who's this, Mari?« Marinette smiled. »Lila's a new student. The teacher sat her down next to me and we became friends. She's really nice. She writes music, plays the piano and dances, she just got into the dance studio called Alany Huelo, she dances ballet.« Alya was obviously suprised, but nodded. »Okay then. Do you want to hang out with us Lila?« Lila squirmed in her seat. »I don't want to intrude, but I don't know anyone here except Marinette and uh, I...I've heard great things about you from Mari, and uh hope we could be friends...?« She trailed off awkwardly at the end. Alya suddenly smiled. »Of course we can be friends. I'd love to get to know you, I'm sure I'm going to like you if Mari does.« Lila smiled, relieved. »oh I almost forgot. Mari almost fell over in fornt of Adrien yesterday Alya, I wish you could've been there. It was hilarious. I had to catch her and pull her away and everything.« Lila and Alya giggled as Marinette groaned. »Great, two people to make fun of me now.« Alya giggled and squeezed Marinette's shoulder. »Aw. You know we love you Mari.« Lila nodded in agreement as the teacher walked in and she quickly ran to her new desk.

Lila was so happy as she walked to her newest class. You have to pick two optional subjects out of a few organized and then they're your extra classes for the rest of the year. Lila was happy because she was walking to +Arts. She already had an Art subject with her homeroom class, as well as all her other classes, well except her optional subjects of course. She'd picked +Arts and Music. She hadn't had music this week as the teacher was sick, but today was her first hour of +Arts and she couldn't wait. She found her classroom and walked in with all the others, ducking down her head as she found an empty seat near the girls group. The bell rang and she took her seat, letting a few stray strands of her hair cover her face so she wouldn't stand out or be too noticable. The teacher walked in with a stack of large papers and greeted the students. »Hello everybody! Today we'll be starting a new project. You'll be drawing with pencils and we'll be using the anatomy of a human body for help. You'll have to shade your figure and the anatomy has to be realistic. You need to draw human figures in impossible situations. Any questions?« No one raised their hands and the teacher continued. »Okay. So here are your papers. You can get the pencils from my desk and there's sketch paper in the cupboard. Get to work and call me if you need any help or don't understand something.« The teacher put down the papers and everyone started quietly talking as they gathered what they needed. Lila quickly gathered everything she needed before sitting back down and trying to imagine a human in an impossible position. She loved drawing and Arts but...she was horrible at drawing humans and figures. She just couldn't learn it and she hadn't practiced it at all. Now she could draw figures and humans, mind, but it was hard and never came out as she wanted it to. She chewed her pencil as she looked over her newest sketch. She was quite proud, it was a rough sketch of a ballerina on the water in front of the notre dame, her past footsteps retraceable as little whirls of water on the surface. »Well, that's nice.« Lila's head whirled around as she saw the teacher behind her inspecting her sketch, she stared. »Uh, thanks.« The teacher smiled. »You're the new girl right? Lila?« She smiled back. »That's me.« He nodded. »Alright, I hope we'll get along. I like your art. Though this is sketch I would only like to point out that the position of the arms is a bit awkward and her torso is a bit too long.« Lila looked back at the sketch, nodding. »Yeah, I'm great at animals, objects and imaginary stuff, but I'm really bad at human figures.« The teacher nodded before another smile lit up his face. »That's okay. Maybe Marco can help teach you how to properly start and draw a figure, they're his specialty. Marco!« Lila gave the teacher a confussed look, before turning around, her eyes widening. He looked straight back at her, his own eyes widening for a moment, before a smirk crrossed his features as he walked towards the teacher. »What do you need, mister Brown?« He asked, turning to the teacher, his eyes flicking back to her momenterally, before focusing on mister Brown. »I want you to help her with drawing her figure. Lila has some problems with the positioning and proportions. You got this right?« Marco nodded. »Of course I do. It's my thing.« The teacher laughed. »Alright then, I'll leave you to it.« Lila stared after the teacher, swiftly turning towards Marco as he sat down next to her, staring right back at her. They stared eachother up for a few moments before he spoke. »So your name's Lila. I've been wondering what it was...Huh, wouldn't have taken you for a Lila. More a Sarah or Anna or something.« Lila dropped her eyes, puffing out air. »Yeah, well, Marco isn't a genius name either, is it?« He smiled. »And that's where we agree. So what do you need help with?« She pushed her sketch towards him. »I'm really bad at drawing figures. The torso is too long and the arms are positioned awkwardly.« He nodded as he watched the sketch. »Okay, what did you start with.« She thought for a second. »The legs.« He shook his head. »See that's where you went wrong. You need to start with the torso so that you can proportion everything around it and continue with the legs, then the head and finally the hands.« He pulled the sketch closer to himself, turning the paper around so he had space to draw. »You see? You start with the torso, usually cricling it and the molding it, thining and fatening the right parts.« She carefully watched the stroke of his pencil as he drew a torso for a figure. »Now you need to position the legs, correcting the torso so it all fits together. When you're done with those two you need to take a look at the whole picture, rather than concentraiting on a part so that you can see how it looks together.« He leaned back to inspect the sketch, quickly fixing some minor mistakes. »See?« She nodded, as she observed his sketch, it wasn't perfect but the overall composure was amazing for something he'd drawn in a minute or two. »Can I keep it for help?« He smirked. »Depends, are you going to put it into syour diary?« She smirked right back at him. »Joke's on you. I don't have a diary.« She plucked her pencil out of his hand and pulled his sketch closer, inspecting the torso as she tried to imagine it in a different position as she often did with things she wanted to draw. »Alright.« He said as he stood up, looking over to where the teacher was helping another girl. »Just don't ruin that pencil.« She glared at him as he walked away, smirking.

Lila couldn't believe there was already another akuma.

Why couldn't Hawkmoth just relax a little so she could sort her life. Oh, well, she could do this. She'd gotten into a dance studio, she found friends and she was succesfully following all her classes. That boy was still bugging her but that wasn't going to get in her way. She ran into an alley to transform, soon running out, just as Chat Noir was thrown past her. Her eyes glimpsed his staff as it flew over her, before she quickly jumped into the air. Catching it in a spin, her flute attached to her back. She walked towards Chat Noir as he rubbed his head, pouting at her. She giggled as she walked towards him, throwing his staff into the air, letting it spin for a few moments, before catching it on one finger. She giggled again as he gaped at her, she'd known that trick would come in handy when she'd first learned it half a year ago with Aiistra. She threw his staff into the air again, catching it properly and smirking down at his gaping form, throwing it to him. »Need a hand?« Chat quickly recovered his wits, picking himself up, and grinning at her. »Nah I got this.« She shook her head as she ran towards the akuma. The akuma was brightly dressed, whistling to summon winds as she blew away people and whistled again, water rising around her and trapping innocent bystanders. Azeria ran after Chat Noir, glimpsing a red blur besides her as Ladybug joined her. »So what's the plan?« Ladybug looked towards her. »Why do you think I have a plan?« Azerie thought for a moment. »You're smart and you know this job. This is like my second akuma and transformation, remember?« Ladybug nodded, both of them stopping as Ladybug swung her yo-yo to catch a flying Chat Noir. »Okay, I get it i guess. Do we have any idea where the akuma is?« »I saw a save the nature and seas bracelet on her right wrist, she was saying something about no one caring for the planet.« Chat Noir pipped up from behind them, stroting closer with his baton behind his back. »I think that could be it.« The heroines nodded and soon the akuma was beat. Ladybug helped Chat Noir up from the ground as Lila watched the pure white butterfly flutter away. Ladybug walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. »You did good today. I just wanted to tell you that for now you have patrol on Saturday nights, okay?« Lila nodded. »No problem.« With that Ladybug swung away, Chat shouting her a 'goodybe' as he vaulted away. Lila smiled as she jumped into the air to find an alley to detransform in.

As Aiistra dropped into her hands, she already had a caramel out of her bag and gave it to the kwami. Aiistra smiled delightedlly, ducking into Lila's bag as the girl walked to her studio. Selena had given Lila her schedule and Celia told her she could come check out the studio today.

When she arrived she checked in with Selena. »Hi Lila!« She said. »You can check out studios one, three, four and five. Studio four is occupied by our breakdance troup, they're having a small dance off, but you can check it out if you're interested.« Selena smiled at her warmly and Lila returned it. »Thank you.« She walked around checking all the empty studios and equpiment. It really was a nice ballet studio. She hadn't known they had a breakdance troup too. She'd danced hip hop and breakdance in her previous studio. It was why she liked to mix styles. Right now she was in her black leotard as she'd hoped to dance for a few minutes, she stil had her indoor tennis shoes on as she approached the door from which the loud music was playing. She regreted making her hair into a bun, now she couldn't hide behind it. She summoned all her courage as he opened the door a crack, slipping inside. There were people leaning against the walls and watching, cheering. A boy and a girl were having a dance off in the middle and she watched intently. They were both very good, but the boy apparently knew the song better and Lila knew he would win before it was over and he was declared the winner. She watched curiously, not really listening as they called another name, looking over the crowd as someone walked into the middle of the room and the DJ called for challengers. Finally her eyes landed on the boy in the middle of the floor. His eyes were on her and their gazes locked. Marco smirked. »Well, well, well. It looks like we have a classicall ballerina visiting.«

 **A.N:**

 **Sorry for not posting in a while. This took some inspiration.**

 **Please tell me what you think and review. I'm probably posting chapter 8 tomorrow ;)**

 **Dream on!**

 _ **Timisa**_


	8. Chapter 8: Break it

**Chapter 8: Break it**

Oh, he was in for it. Calling her a classical ballerina! She glared. »What makes you think I'm a 'classicall ballerina'?« He leaned towards her like he had in the rain, speaking with the exact same mocking tone. »Hmm, let me think...maybe it's the bun, no wait the leotard, yes definetelly the leotard. I bet you can do pretty little jumps to pretty classic music in it. To bad there's no classic music in here, you have nothing to show.« Her eyes narrowed. »So you think I can't dance?!« He crossed his arms. »No, but I'm pretty sure I'm better than you, especially in here.« A spark ignited in her eyes, everyone in the room was staring at them intenselly. »Oh, so you think you can out dance me?« She asked, stepping closer to him, giving him a glare as her eyes burned into his. He smirked at her. »I could break you any time, ballerina.« She smirked back. »I dare you to try.« His eyes glinted as he leaned closer to her. All whispers in the room died down, everyone's eyes on them. »Why not?« He said, a smirk already on his face, as though he'd already won. »How 'bout right now?« He asked. She smirked back, pulling down her leotard to reveal an ornage sports bra top with a swirling white pattern in the front, letting her leotard work as tights, her hand shot up to her hair, pulling it swiftly out of the bun and letting it fall across her back and shoulders in a messy way, it looked like she was born in here, in this style. »Bring it on.« She challenged. The DJ was apparently following their exchange as the song dynamite started to play, the people around them giving them some space. Lila slowly started to move to the instrumental intro, her smirk widening as his eyes followed her every sway, his mouth gaping open. She spun towards him when he didn't immediatelly start moving, closing his mouth with one finger. »Wouldn't want to catch a fly.« She said, her eyes half lidded, a smile on her lips as she pushed away from him. He snapped out of his trance, a smirk growing on his lips as he tapped his leg to the drums, his arms crossed as he watched her. And then the lyrics started and they both moved on instinct. By the time the chorus started they were already in eachother's hair, moving closer together, challenging one another. The chorus started and she swung into his space, before pushing away from him, throwing her hands into the air and diping back, winking at him, before pushing herself up. He moved closer, as the chorus went on: »Saying AYO, baby let's go.« And before the words ended he caught her hand and pulled her to his chest, her eyes widening. He winked at her before dipping her and throwing her into the air slightly, before pushing her backwards with his chest, his arms ghosting over hers. She caught his game and in a second they were moving together through the whole chorus. The second it was over they pushed away from eachother and he took the lead. »I came to move move move move. Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, just what I came here to do do do do, yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on yeah!« She stepped into his space the second the chorus started, teasing until he grabbed her and they moved together. Lila wasn't going to let him lead again, before the chorus was over, at the last line of it, she pushed him away in a classical move. »Like it's dynamite!« She knew this song and she knew what she was doing. »I'm gonna take it all I, I'm gonna be the last one standing, Higher overall I, I'm gonna be the last one landing 'cause I, I, I Believe it, and I, I, I, I just want it all, I just want it all, I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air, Put your hands in the air!« She took over the lead, always pushing him to the side of the dance floor, taking it all for herself. As the chorus came back she threw her hands and head back again, smilling at him slyly. By now they were completely in sinch. He moved towards her, pulling her closer as they moved through the chorus. »I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying ay-oh, gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying ay-oh, baby let's go. 'Cause we gon rock this club, We gon' go all night, We gon' light it up, Like it's dynamite, 'Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon' light it up;« As the verse played, they were barely inches apart and Lila snapped out of a dancing haze and pushed away from him, leaning toward him with her hands on her hips, singing the last verse. »Like it's dynamite.«

They finished apart, him leaning away, his hands crossed on his chest and her leaning towards him, her hands on her hips. Their gazes locked, smirks playing on their lips. They stayed in the same position, until the DJ shouted across the speakers, snapping them both out of their trance as they straightened and stepped away from eachother. »Ladies and breakers! You all just witnesed the dance off of the day.« Lila kept her hands on her hips as he kept his crossed across his chest. »Now it's hard to choose a winner and because the honor goes to me, I'll have to give today's crown to...« He let a drum roll play as Lila and Marco eyed eachother from the corners of their eyes. »The dancing queen!« The DJ shouted and everyone who'd previously gone quiet cheered for her. Lila rolled her eyes, one hand falling from her hip in a lazy gesture. »Thanks guys, but I just came to let off some steam and move. If you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere.« And with that she shot Marco one last glance, before walking off the dance floor and picking up her bag, slipping out the door.

She giggled as she quickly changed, saying goodbye to Selena, before walking out of the studio into the fresh air. She felt so giddy as she giggled again. She hadn't danced breakdance or hip hop even longer than ballet, but she always loved the two styles. They felt more free than ballet ever did.

Aiistra peeked out of her coat, a sly smile on her lips. »Sooo...That was fun.« She said with a giggle. Lila nodded. »I hadn't felt that alive in ages.« Aiistra giggled. »You did dance pretty well, especially with Marco in the chorus.« Lila stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowing into the distance. »What are you getting at Aiistra?« The kwami just giggled before diving back into Lila's coat.

As soon as Lila came home she took a shower and started doing her homework. By the time she was finished her aunt had gotten home from work and they had dinner. »So? Did you do anything fun today?« Her aunt asked. Lila smiled brightly, the adrenaline from the dance off had already died down, but the freestyle dancing had cleaned all her stress from the past week and she felt fresh. »Oh, I had a nice day. I made a new friend at school and I went to check out the new dance studio. The studios are really nice and the equipment is fancy too. I think I'll really enjoy dancing there.« Her eyes glinted as she thought back to the dance off. Sophie smiled. »That's great. I knew you'd like it.« They finished dinner with some smalltalk, before Lila cleaned the dishes and went back to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed. Aiistra flew up to her, landing on her stomach. »How did you like the studio?« Lila smiled, giving Aiistra a caramel and petting her. »It was great, it's all really nice. I just hope Marco won't bother me if I ever see him.« Aiistra hummed as she nodded. »The break troup was nice though. Have you thought about joining them? You used to dance freestyle a lot.« Lila looked out the window as she thought about it. »I don't know Aiistra, I just don't want my dancing styles to mix again. I'll think about it, but I have to go brush my teeth now.« Lila walked out of the room and Aiistra looked after her sadly, she sighed as Lila dissapeared. Aiistra knew why Lila didn't want to join any other dances than ballet.

I had already been with Lila for a while. I remember a year ago Lila wanted to audition for a ballet. She'd been so happy and left me in her bag, on a seat in the audience so that I could see her. Lila'd had a breakdance practice the day before. I remember that she'd already skipped some practices for other styles, she'd been concentrating on ballet so she could do well at the audition. I remember watching her walk on stage, everything went perfectly. And then the upbeat part of the song came up.

Lila accidentally mixed some of her hip hop into her ballet. She tried to cover it and finished everything up to the end perfectly. I'd been with Lila for a year then and I knew when she was on the verge of crying. That was one of those times as Lila waited silently for the judges review. I remember that they were really mean about her mistake, even when she tried to explain it. In the end Lila ran off the stage, grabbed her bag and ran out of the teather. I remember how she ran home and hid in her closet. I remember petting the girl's hair as she cried, trying to calm her. I whispered recouraging things, that this wasn't her only or last chance. I still remember how at the end of the day Lila called the studio and signed out of all other dance styles except ballet. I remeber that she told me she wasn't going to dance other styles again, that she was focusing on ballet. I hadn't known what to say at the time. She loved all the styles she danced. I'd seen over the past year that she missed them, that she needed them to stay balanced. Ballet was too controled for her at times. She couldn't dance away her stress with it. I knew that she knew she wanted to dance freestyle again. I just have to hope that this Marco can pull her back.

Lila looked at herself in the mirror. She felt tired, but not in a bad way. More in a way that she could peacfully throw herself into bed and instantly fall asleep. She felt fresh and delighted. But most of all she felt confussed. She didn't like to think back to that day. The day she decided that she needed to focus on ballet. The audition had been a wake up call. She couldn't dance so many styles if she wanted to get anywhere in ballet. She needed to concentrate on that. She coudln't let herself get pulled back into other styles. She only thought she needed them because she hadn't danced them for so long. Though she'd felt like she needed them. When she was dancing with Marco. When her hair wasn't perfectly tamed and she wasn't bounded to tehnique. Lila shook her head. Thinking about it any more will only make her more confussed. _I just need to forget about it,_ she decided, _it was just a onee time deal, a mistake._ And with that she walked back into her room. Lying down next to a sleeping Aiistra and closing her eyes, losing herself in a dream.

 **A.N:**

 **I know I know, I'm the best. Updating so soon. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Something new is revealed from Lila's past two years!**

 **I would love to hear some reviews. I hope someone has something to say about my story.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	9. Chapter 9: Past and dance

**Chapter 9: Past and dance**

Lila took a deep breath as she gripped the handle of the door to the Arts classroom.

It was Tuesday. The day she had her Arts plus class. There hadn't been any akumas over the weekend or on Monday.

Right now Lila pushed open the door as the bell rang. She kept her head docked down, slipping between the students and quickly taking her seat. She let her eyes wonder around the classroom. Soon they were met by silver-brown ones. Marco was staring at her, a smirk on his face as he curiously regarded her. She stared back for a few moments, before the teacher walked into the classroom and she swiftly turned away from him.

She didn't let herself glance back at him as she corrected some of the lines on the ballerina's figure. The teacher told them today that they would be lining and finishing the project with coal. Now Lila was adjusting the lines, so that she could easily go over it all with coal. She tensed as she heard someone sit down besides her, still not looking away from her sketch as she corrected another line.

»Hey, ballerina.« Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at him. She sighed, still not turning towards him. »What do you want?«

He smirked, his eyes narrowing playfully. »I want you to tell me where you learned to dance.«

Lila looked at him, regarding him as her pencil slipped between her teeth. He smirked as he watched her regard him, before pulling the pencil away from her in one swift motion. »No need to ruin your poor pencil over me.« He told her and her mouth dropped open, his smirk never leaving his lips. He leaned forward and closed her mouth with one finger. »Wouldn't want to catch a fly.« Lila shook her head quickly and glared at him, before stealing back her pencil. »I'm not telling you anything.« She said stubornlly. He gaped at her move for a moment before another smirk crossed his features.

»Okay, so you're a stubborn ballerina. That's fine, I'll get it out of you.« He stood up and walked away. Lila had to gather all her concentration and stubborness as to not let herself look after him. Once she was sure he'd left she glanced behind her and sighed. She needed to stay away from breaking and freestyling and all that.

When the two school hours of Arts were over Lila hadn't talked to Marco. They glanced at each other when they were putting away everything they'd needed for their drawings. Lila had already put away her drawing, now she walked to the sink to wash her hands. She started cleaning them with soap as someone walked up besides her, she glanced to the side to find Marco staring at her again. She stubbornly glared at her hands as she washed off the soap. He chuckled besides her. »What've your hands done to make you so mad?« She glared at him »They haven't done anything. You're the one whose irritating me.« She said as she started drying her hands. He chuckled again turning towards her as she concentrated on drying her palms. He held back a chuckle as he flicked his palm, droplets of water landing on Lila as she gasped. She turned towards him in shock. »You jerk!« She said as she threw away her paper towel. She quickly turns to the closest table and picks up a crayon of coal and spins back to him as he's still laughing. He doesn't even see her move as she swiped the coal across his cheek, leaving a long black line as his eyes flew open, his hand flying to his cheek as he smudged the line, a smirk spread across Lila's face. »I was right, black does suit you.« She turns around, picking up her bag, before slipping out of the classroom to head to the studio. He gapes after her, until she's out of sight and a grin spreads across his face.

The Arts teacher came up to Marco regarding his state. »So...The new girl, huh?« Marco's grin turns into a small smile as he calmly looks at his teacher. »I don't know yet.«

Lila's smiling as she slipps on her shoes. She walks to practice a few minutes before it starts.

Lila slowly pushes open the door to the studio and steps in, looking around. Most of the ballerinas are a year or two older than her, but she sees two in the corner that she suspects are her age. She slowly walks up to them, a warm smile on her lips. »Hey!« She greets and they turn to her. The one with brown hair smiles warmly as the dark blond girl regards Lila. Lila gulps as a the girl regards her, calming when a grin stretches across the girl's face. »Hi!« She says. »I'm Viia.« She offeres Lila a hand that she happily takes. »I'm Lila.« The other girl smiles too as she offeres Lila her hand too. »I'm Mavalline, nice meeting you.« Lila smiled. »Nice meeting you too.« »So...« Viia says. »Are you new here?« Lila nodds. »Have you looked around already?«

»Yeah I have, this place has some great studios and equipment.«

Mavalline nodded. »Yeah the owners have enough money for everything and the teachers are amazing so a lot of promising dance artists come from here and the studio has a lot of support.«

Lila nodded. »Yeah i met two a few days ago when I auditioned for this class. I went to check out the studios last Friday.«

Viia gasped. »OH MY GOD. You're her!«

Lila looked at her strangely. »Who?«

»You're the one who everyone's been talking about!« Lila's eyes widened. »What?!«

Mavalline was gaping at Lila as Viia explained. »Everyone has been talking about a mysterious new girl that beat Marco in the dance off last Friday and left right after, not even exepting a title.« Lila gaped. »I-I didn't know it would get attention.« Viia closed Mavelline's mouth. »Well, let's just say you made quite a bang. Marco is the top breaker and to whoop his ass is something here.« Lila gaped even wider. »I didn't know he was that of a big deal. He goes to my school and he'd called me a classicall ballerina. I shouldn't have challenged him.« Now it's again Viia's turn to gape. »So what if you challenged him. You were awesome from what I hear.« Lila smiled as she shook her head. »I wanted to lie low. I don't freestyle anymore.« Viia nodded. »Don't worry, unless one of the breakers comes in here, which will never happen by the way, no one will recognize you.« Mavelline smiled. »She's right, no one will know, we won't tell. I was wondering though, could you maybe teach us some hip hop or something?« Lila frowned. »Couldn't you ask one of the breakers?« Viia smiled sadly. »Breakers don't talk to us. We don't know why but breakers and ballerinas have never gotten along.« Lila tought back to her old studio. The breakers were usually boys and the ballerinas were girls, almost everyone dated. »Oh, I didn't know. Well, I guess I could teach you some basics.« Mavelline and Viia beamed. »Awesome!« They said in unison. Lila was about to say something s a clap was heard from behind them, everyone turned around. There were Marco and Celia. Standing in front of the classroom, Marco's hands in his pockets and Celia's clasped together as she beamed at the class. »Let's go!«

When class was finished Lila said goodbye to Viia and Mavelline. They exchanged numbers and agreed on a time when Lila would teach the two some hip hop moves.

Lila sighed as she walked out of the studio, she texted Sophie that class was over and her aunt texted back that she would pick her up in five minutes. Lila leaned against the wall as she released another deep breath, she hummed her newest melody to herself as she waited. Her aunt came three minutes later. Lila climbed into Sophie's car, smiling brightly. Sophie grinned back. »Did you have a nice day Lila?« Lila nodded. »Yeah, I made two new friends and the teachers are great.« Sophie smiled as they drove off. »That's great!«

When Lila woke up the next morning she practically jumped out of bed. Aiistra giggled as the girl rushed around her room. »Can't wait for something?« The kwami asked. Lila stopped for a second to beam at Aiistra. »Yep! First I have school and today's Music so I really can't wait. Then I have afterschool arts and then I'm going to the studio with Viia, where we're going to meet Mav. Did you know that Viia is in the same school as me? Her class is parallel to mine!« Aiistra beamed. »It's great that you're making friends!« Lila nodded as she put her phone and headphones into her bag.

By the time classes were over Lila's excitment still hadn't dyed down. Alya and Marinette joked that she was going to explode if she got any more excited.

She sat down at her usuall table when she got to the arts classroom. The teacher had given her an article for the school paper to illustrate. She started reading the article quietly when she heard someone enter the classroom which wasn't as full as it was in class. She didn't glance up until a bag was dropped on the floor besides the chair next to her. She looked up and chocolate eyes met silver-chocolate. Her eyes narrowed as his smirk formed. »What's up, ballerina?« She sighed. »I'm never going to get anything done am I?« She asked as he sat down next to her. He grinned mischevously. »Nope.« She shook her head and turned back to her paper. »Whatcha got there?« She glanced at him. »An article for the school paper, I have to illustrate it.« He nodded. »Is it interesting?« She gave him an exasperated look. »I wouldn't know, I'm still reading.« He chuckled as she turned back to her paper and she heard him pull his own paper out of his bag. She read through the article. It was in English, her favourite language besides French. It was a short story about a girl and a boy and what not. She liked it, it was simple enough for the school paper. She prefered more dificult reads though. When she was finished she strarted her sketch. When she was almost finished she glanced to Marco's paper just as he glanced up at her. Her almost unaudible intake of breath drew his attention towards her. He saw her staring at his picture and smirked, slowly leaning towards her, without her even noticing. »It's what I remembered the best from last time.« He breathed into her ear as she startled. The picture he was drawing was of her. She was dipped back in the same position in which she'd winked at him at the start of the chorus, before they finished the chorus together. Her eyes trail the curves of the girl on the sketch, wondering wether it really could be what she'd looked like. »It's impressive.« His eyes glinted. »Well I did have the best model. Why haven't you joined the breaker troup?« The question was so sudden that Lila almost jumped in her seat. »I'm not interested.« He tilts his head. »Why? You're really good.« She shakes her head. »I don't like it.« He leans towards her, tilting her head to look at him (thank god they sat at the back of the classroom, so no one would be paying attention to them), his eyes searched hers. »My memory says otherwise.« Lila closed her eyes as she collected herself, before leaning away from him and looking around the classroom. »Then your memory's wrong.« With that she ended the conversation, turning back to her unfinished sketch. He must've caught on that he didn't press her to explain. Lila finished her sketch, she gave it to the teacher, before excusing herself and going to the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection. Lila held back a sob as she pulled the hairtie from her low fox tail. She stared at herself in the mirror as her hair fell around her shoulders. She sighed and picked up her brush, running it through her long hair. It always soothed her, brushing her hair. Aiistra strared at Lila worriedly. »Are you sure you don't need to go home?« Lila gave her a small forced smile. »I'll be fine, I just need to calm down. Nothing like a boy to ruin your day.« She chuckled darkly, before putting her hair back into the fox tail and washing her face. Aiistra flew into her shirt as she walked out of the toilet. Marco didn't try speaking to her again until arts was over. »Bye.« Lila looked up at him and gave him a small smile. »Bye.«

Lila's still a bit down as she walks to the front of the school to wait for Viia. Seeing this, Aiistra sneaks up Lila's shirt and rests a paw above her heart. Her paw glows orange and a small swirling pattern connects Lila's and Aiistra's heart. Aiistra holds the connection for a few moments before taking her paw away. Lila feels Aiistra connect their hearts and feels her bad feelings lift away as calm and excited energy spread over her. Aiistra had done this before, after that horrible audition, when Lila had a break down. That time Aiistra had connected their hearts for longer and it had less effect than now. Lila had been feeling so many dark emotions then and Aiistra had more to work with. Now Aiistra calmed Lila down occasionally, to help her heal. Though Aiistra knew that only another human can really help her, she hoped this boy was persistent.

Viia was already waiting for Lila when she arrived and greeted her warmly with a hug. »Hey! We should get going. I bet Mav's already at the studio. She's even more excited about you teaching us than I am.« Lila giggled and they headed towards the studio as fast as they could. As Viia predicted, Mav was already there, waiting for them impatiently. »Where were you? I was waiting for so long.« Viia giggled. »We're on time! You shouldn't have come early if you were going to complain. Even if you are excited.« Mavelline sighed. »I guess you're right. I just hope I brought the right stuff for this...« She trailed of turning towards Lila and the girl beamed. »Let's go inside and you'll show me.«

Viia and Mav had bought each a normal T-shirt and a pair of tights. Lila smiled as she pulled on her own tights and took of her shirt to reveal a hot pink bra. Viia and Mav stared at her. »What?« Lila asked. »You're so awesome!« Squeaked Viia and Mav nodded. »You really do look like the girl all of the breakers were describing. There's some thing bothering me though.« Lila laughed as Mav observed her apperance. She reached up and slowly pulled her hair out of a bun she'd done earlier. Mav and Viia gaped at the Lila before them. She didn't look like the shy Lila from class or the posed ballerina. She looked wild and free. Her hair a little messed up, but she pulled it off, she looked right. She put a hand on her hip and raised one eyebrow. »You done staring?« Both girls snapped their mouths shut and grinned.

As they walked to the studio Lila laughed. »You should've seen your faces! You looked like you saw a ghost.«

»Don't go too hard on them. I think I'm seeing one now.«

Lila spun around and silver met chocolate.

Marco smirked. »Because I thought I'd never see you again.« His eyes trailed up her legs all the way to her face.

Lila smirked, a hand on her hip as she walked around him, their gazes never parting. »What can I say? I surprise. C'mon Viia, Mav.« Viia giggled and she and Mav walked after Lila, as she walked backwards. A staring game taking place between her and Marco. As Viia and Mav caught up with her, Lila winked at Marco as he stared after her, before turning around and dissappearing into a studio with her friends.

»Oh my god, Lila!« Viia jumped on Lila before the girl had a second to collect herself. Lila laughed. »What is it again Viia?« Mav giggled as she jumped on Viia too. »What the hell? You didn't tell us that Marco was flirting with you!« Lila giggled. »What was I supposed to say? I'm sure he isn't even serious when he talks to me, flirting or not.« Mav rolled her eyes. »Geez girl, what do you think boys do in Paris? Flirt just because they can?« Viia giggled. »Yeah, Mav's right. Plus he wouldn't flirt like that if he didn't really like you, you know he has a girlfriend, right?«

Lila froze. »What?«

 **A.N:**

 **I'm so horrible with cliffhangers.**

 **Anyway I hope you don't mix up Marco the teacher and Marco, the flirt, just so you know, Lila's Marco (the boy) won't ever appear in the ballet studio or in ballet class.**

 **I love reviews but this story is jsut coming on it's own. Without any.**

 **I'm going to bed now so you and me – Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	10. Chapter 10: In the moment

**Chapter 10: In the moment, it seemed so right**

Lila froze. »What?«

Viia quickly sobered up. »You didn't know?«

Lila stared at Mav and Viia, gripping the latter by her shoulders. »He –he what?«

Viia quickly shushed her and desperately glanced at Mav, who took over. »He has a girlfriend. Her name's Alicia and she's a breaker. She's one of the ones that despise ballerinas and really hate us.«

Lila blinked and started breathing slowly again. She collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her hands. »Why didn't anyone tell me?« Viia and Mav sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. »We thought you knew.«

Lila shook her head, before remember why they were at the studio. »It doesn't matter anymore. Thanks for telling me, but we should really start this lesson. I'll put on some music.« Mav and Viia exchanged worried glances as Lila walked to the speakers to plug in her phone. They'd both noticed how she shut herself off in a moment.

Just as they were about to say something loud beats started playing from the speakers and they both gasped. They watched Lila as she rolled her shoulders and glanced back at them a sly smile on her face. She looked so different, like a beat turned around the world in a second. They laughed.

»C'mon!« Lila shouted, before spinning in place and started to move her head from side to side in the first warm up. Viia and Mav followed her lead best they could, as they warmed up.

After they finished and another song rang out Lila quickly turned off her phone. »Okay, we'll start with some basic and easy stuff.« She positioned herself in front of the mirror. »Let's start. This-« She did a slide. »Is a slide.« Viia and Mav nodded as they repeated her move. Lila nodded, doing a slide into the other direction. She did a kick-ball-change. »Now we'll start our first choreography with two slides. And add a kick-ball-change the move I'd just done, so...« She did a slide to the right, then another to the left before continuing into a slow kick ball change, counting as she went. »One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.« Viia and Mav repeated after her.

About half an hour later Lila watched as Viia and Mav preformed the choreography they'd learned so far. Lila nodded at them as she watched them preform every move well. »Wait. Stop!« She shouted over the music before turning it off. »What is it?« Viia asked. »Are we doing something wrong?« Lila shook her head. »No, you preformed the moves perfectly. There just wasn't enough feeling.« Mav tilted her head in question. »What do you mean?« Lila shook her head. »I think something's missing. It's emotion. You can dance perfectly any day, but to dance with emotion, you need to feel the music. Here, maybe I can show you.« Viia and Mav moved to the corner of the dance floor as Lila picked up her phone and scrolled over her songs, quickly picking one of her favourites. They watched her in awe as the music started to roll out of the speakers. The song Die young started playing as Lila slowly slipped into the beat, moving her hips and rolling her shoulders as she waited for the lyrics. And then the singer sang and Mav and Viia weren't sure if what they'd been doing had been dancing. Lila didn't move to the beat, she flowed with it. She mended around it. There was no Lila, there was no beat. They were one in the same. By the time the song finished, Mav and Viia were gaping at Lila, as she danced. She hadn't danced pure hip hop, there's been jazz and ballet and breakdance there, so many emotions, so much passion. When the song ended Lila was breathing in panted breaths as she straightened from her last step. There was a clap from the door. Lila spun around as Viia and Mav gaped at Marco. »I still don't understand why you don't want to join the breakers.« Lila glanced at Viia and Mav before focusing on Marco. »Because I don't want to, it's none of your business.« He smirked as he leaned on the doorway. »You made it my business when you walked into that studio and danced me to the ground.« Lila rolled her eyes. »Well I can see now that that was a mistake. I already knew I would win.« Marco stepped towards her. »You couldn't have known you would win.« Lila smirked. »I could break you any time.« Marco took a few more steps, so did Lila and soon they were so close that Viia and Mav thought they'd be kissing if they got any closer to each other. »Oh really? Even right now?« Lila smiled slyly. »Any – time.« Marco flicked her nose. »Do it then.« Lila blinked. »Do what?« He smiled mishievously. »Beat me.« She narrowed her eyes. »Why would I do that?« Marco searched her eyes for a second. »If you beat me I won't pester you about joining the troup ever again.« Lila thought for a moment. »What about if you win?« Marco chuckled. »If I win, you try out for the troup and...you let me take you out for coffee.« Lila was taken back for a moment, before she quickly recovered her wits. »Alright. But if I win, you don't pester me about the troupe or ask me out again.« Marco's eyes glinted for a second. »Deal.«

»Which song do I put on?« Viia asked from the corner, already holding Lila's phone. Lila and Marco jumped apart when they remembered they weren't alone. »Gimme hula hoop, Viia.« Marco backed away from her as a musical intro started playing, his eyes on Lila again. When the lyrics started they moved towards each other, before both pulled away. They danced apart, not taking eyes off each other. By the middle of the song it already looked almost painful as they kept their distance. Mavalline and Viia watched as Marco suddenly gripped Lila's hand and pulled her into him. If you hadn't been paying enough attention you might've not seen how Lila had extended her hand out to him, how he saw that sign and took her hand, pulling her into him. By the time the move was made, it disappeared and they moved together. His hands swept over her hands and back as they moved together in a mix of styles, like a whirl wind of moves.

At the back of Lila's mind, there was a voice, screaming, trying to tell her this was wrong as she moved with him and he held her. But the music drowned it out, leaving nothing but a pure beat. By the time the song was over, his left hand was on the back of her head, his fingers laced through her hair, his right hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Her right hand was gripping his shirt, the other around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips where barely even apart and his breath ghosted across her lips and down her neck. They were staring into each other's eyes, gaues locked, sliver burning into chocolate.

Lila took a ragged breath, before he pulled her towards him and his lips crashed over hers.

Lila froze for a milisecond, before her emotions acted for her and she kissed him back.

There was a squeak heard from behind them. Marco pulled away from Lila and quickly read the regret in her eyes. »Don't.« He breathed, but she was gone. »I won't tell your girlfriend.« She whispered back, before spinning around to look at Viia and Mav. She cocked a brow as they stared at them. »So? Who won?« Lila put a hand on her hip as the girls realized she'd asked them and quickly pulled themselves together. Mav was the quickest to rationalize her thoughts. »Well, uh, I mean you both danced amazingly well...I really don't know anything about hip hop or breakdance or any of the other styles you danced...So Viia should decide!« She quickly pushed Viia in front of her as the girl spluttered in suprise. »I – You, I don't even...You both won?« She said hopefully. Lila sighed and turned to Marco. »Next time we decide to comepete we really need to check there's someone there to tell us who won.« Marco nodded, before a smirk stretched across his lips. »So you're saying there's going to be a next time?« Lila sighed again, resisting the urge to face palm. »Just go already. I have to teach these two for a little longer before I need to go home.« He smirked again, waving as he left. »Au revoir then Foxy.« Lila didn't let herself blush as the door closed behind him and she turned back to Viia and Mav. Who were already freaking out. »Oh my god! Lila! He kissed you!« Lila shushed Viia quickly as she glanced back at the door. »Shush Viia, it was nothing. He has a girlfriend, remember?« Viia squealed again. »But he kissed YOU.« Lila shook her head. »No, Viia. It didn't mean anything. I need to go because my aunt is going to be pissed if I'm not home in time for dinner. We should do this again sometime though.« She quicklypicked up her phone and bag. Turning back to the girls when she got to the door, she waved. »I'll see you tomorrow in school!« She closed the door and left. Mav and Viia exchanged a look at the girl's quick disappearence, but decided not to ponder.

Aiistra peaked out of the bag, regarding her chosen. »That was your first kiss.« The kwami quietly stated. Lila sighed. »I know.«

 **A.N:**

 **Here's a brand new chapter and the first MarcoXLila kiss!**

 **This chapter was so fun to write, I hope you enjoy it. Also in other news I would like to thank the guest That'ssplurtious for giving this story it's first review, you made my WEEK!**

 **I hope to hear more reviews as they motivate me to write more and to realize any mistakes I make while writing.**

 **Please review and Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


End file.
